epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer
Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer is the eightieth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the ninth episode of Season 6. It features Marvel Comics supervillain and interplanetary conqueror, Thanos, rapping against the Father of the Atomic Bomb, J. Robert Oppenheimer. It was released on December 18th, 2019. Cast Nice Peter as J. Robert Oppenheimer EpicLLOYD as Thanos Lyrics 'Thanos:' I am inevitable, immeasurable, inexorable, monstrous, With bars weighing on you harder than your haunting guilty conscience! I am Thanos, and I crush tracks like Tesseracts in my palm! You're a pencil-pushing Terran who never learned to love his bomb! Seems you started off a chemist, and on your world you were a prodigy. Well, that makes sense, 'cause your rhymes are only hot periodically! Man, I burned the Avengers down to embers, sent half your planet to be slaughtered, And now I'm offing Oppenheimer like I did to my daughter! Got a fist of gold when I'm rapping, six Infinity Gems what I'm packing! Stick your tiny nuclear dick back into your pants, Dr. Manhattan! Hadron smashing all your atoms, best not collide with me when I'm rhyming 'Cause you break and bleed so easy, I think I'll call you Oppen-hymen! It's impossible to top me, Oppie, you just don't have the stones! Apparently the only thing you're good at wrecking is a home, 'Cause you slept with your friend's wife, right there in your friend's bed, Then got another married girl pregnant. You should've gone for the head. 'J. Robert Oppenheimer:' Listening to you took everything I have left. After your raps, I am become deaf. You need an Iron, Man, for that wrinkly-ass skin And that butt, butt, butt, butt, butt, butt chin! (Here we go now.) Where's your rhythm? I thought you had the Time Stone. Your punchlines sound like they came from RhymeZone. You might be something in the MCU, But between us? Who's the worst MC? You! Your dialogue's got too many breaks in the syllables. You talk so slow, Drax thinks you're invisible. I cause chain reactions when I'm lyrical 'Cause I've got that fissile material! You were born to Eternals, but came out looking so scary That your own mother, tried to make you a Temporary. Meanwhile, I've mastered the atom more than any man alive. Now I'm here to split U like 2 and 3 from 5. I'm a peaceful man, but I do what I must. You had an evil plan, Thanos, and it left you in the dust! It must leave you enraged, when you compare our talents: Because in this battle, there is no balance! 'Thanos:' For a communist pariah, you come off as awfully cocky. But I'll make you bend the knee in round two like Nagasaki! I'm the box office topper, the Marvel showstopper! Got my name on this win like it's the Thanoscopter! You just got no answer, for Fortnite's dopest dancer! I will Loki choke you out like my name was throat cancer! 'J. Robert Oppenheimer:' You wanna talk about Death? How about the one that looked at you and swiped left? I'm the destroyer of worlds, you got your nuts handed to you by a Squirrel Girl! We're in the Endgame now, Tinky Winky. I'll finish this like Ant-Man: all up in your stinky! Anyone who believes that "Thanos did nothing wrong" crap Has obviously never heard you rap! Oh snap. Scrapped lyrics 'J. Robert Oppenheimer:' When you talk you can drop a trough between each syllable! Poll Trivia General *This battle was written in conjunction with members of the ERB Patreon. Patrons in the "Writer" and "Director" tiers on Discord were able to submit lines for the rappers, which were then incorporated into the battle. **This battle was also long teased on the Patreon Discord, with the final matchup coming from a Patron's suggestion. Other matchups for Thanos that were considered include the Buddha, Mother Teresa, and Kratos. *An official early release of the audio was released on the ERB2 Channel on December 13th. *This is also the first battle to feature a suggestion taken directly from the Patreon's Discord, with Wiki user Dragonsblood23 featured at the end of the video. **This is the fourth battle where one of the featured suggestions was from a user of this Wiki, after Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar, and Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner. *This is the first battle to only have one title rapper's face appear in the cover art. **This is the third battle to have at least one title rapper's face not present in the cover art, after Moses vs Santa Claus and Zeus vs Thor. *Not including modified pitches, this is the fifth battle to have a filter applied to a rapper's voice through the entirety of the battle, after Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Mario Bros vs Wright Bros, Artists vs TMNT, and Terminator vs Robocop. *This battle reached #1 on YouTube's Trending tab in America the day it was released. *This was the last battle to be released in the 2010s. Production *A demo of the battle can be accessed on the ERB Patreon.https://www.patreon.com/posts/thanos-vs-demo-32619667 References *In Thanos' title card and during the line "Man, I burned the Avengers down to embers, sent half your planet to be slaughtered", Thanos enters the scene through a portal. The effects are a reference to his arrival on Titan in Avengers: Infinity War. *In Oppenheimer's first few lines in his first verse, he looks down in despair. This is a reference to that same look in the "I am become Death" speech. *During the line, "You talk so slow, Drax thinks you're invisible", Oppenheimer can be seen standing still while putting something in his mouth, a reference to the scene in Avengers: Infinity War that the line is referencing. *During the line, "You just got no answer, for Fortnite's dopest dancer!", Thanos can be seen doing the "Jubilation" dance from Fortnite in the background, as well as an awkward version of the "Best Mates" dance. **In the end credits, Thanos does the original "Dance Moves" emote (also known as the "Default Dance") from the game. *After the announcer says "Epic!" in the outro, a snap can be heard, followed by a defeated "Aw, man..." from the announcer, who does not finish with the traditional "Rap Battles of History!" outro. This is a reference to the end of Avengers: Infinity War, in which Thanos defeats the heroes, snapping the Infinity Gauntlet to remove half of all life from existence. One of the "snapped" heroes, Star-Lord, says "Aw, man..." as he disintegrates. **This is the second battle where the announcer "dies", after Rick Grimes vs Walter White, where the announcer turned into a zombie. **This makes it the first battle outside of a season finale to lack a complete outro. Errors *Thanos' first lines have him speaking the word "conscious", rather than "conscience". The subtitles correctly reflect the latter in this common pronunciation faux pas. *Due to his head and torso being from separate shots, Oppenheimer's collar appears glitched in the cover art. **This was fixed in the thumbnail for the video. *The title for the YouTube video does not feature the period after J. Robert Oppenheimer's first initial. **This also happens to his title card. *Thanos' name in his title card doesn't have a shadow. *At 1:10, the subtitles for Thanos' last line appear for the first few frames of Oppenheimer's first verse, before Oppenheimer's own lyrics appear. Related videos Thanos vs J Robert Oppenheimer. ERB Behind the Scenes **OFFICIAL AUDIO** Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer. Epic Rap Battles of History References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 6 Category:Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD